


Day 3: Headhunters

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Mabel shifted a little, trying to get more comfortable in the fuzzy handcuffs holding her wrists to the vertical metal bar above her head and the silk bindings that spread her legs to the bedposts.

It was surprising that Dipper had been the first to bring up anything related to BDSM in their six month relationship. Mabel would’ve been willing from day one, she just didn’t want to go too hard too fast. She’d still planned on waiting until a year in before bringing it up.

She couldn’t have agreed fast enough. She’d never done even simple BDSM before, though she’d always been very curious. What really excited Mabel was that Dipper was being so adventurous. Normally she was the one pushing the envelope, it’d be fun to see how Sir Dippingsauce acted when he had total control.

The door opened. Mabel tilted her head up to see Dipper enter with a small basket that seemed to have white objects in it as well as a candle. No, wait, a fake candle…electric. He set the basket down between her legs and plugged the candle into the wall.

His hands free, Dipper set one on her ankle and dragged it slowly up her leg, stalling just near her sex for a second before continuing up. He raised his hand so only his fingertips touched her and dodged between her breasts, his palm returning back down to drift up her neck and cup her cheek. He leaned over and gave her a short kiss before leaning back without removing his hand.

“We talked about our feelings when we started this,” Dipper said, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. Mabel nodded. “And we talked about how I loved you for two years before we admitted to each other.” Mabel nodded again. “And we talked about how you loved me for a year before we admitted to each other.” Mabel nodded again, but more hesitantly.

“So, in those two years, I never dated anyone, but in your one year you dated five people.”

Mabel blanched a bit. She’d felt incredibly guilty about those dates. She’d used them to try and pretend she wasn’t in love with her brother and it hadn’t worked. She’d talked things out with each of them (never giving the exact details) and they’d all forgiven her but it looked like the time had come to sort it out with Dipper.

“I get it,” Dipper said, his eyes meeting hers, “I do. You handled the realization differently than me. I’m okay with that.” He pecked her cheek. Mabel still felt worried.

“But I am jealous about it…” There it was. “So I think some punishment’s in order.”

Dipper retrieved the glowing candlestick, its bulb now hot, and a figure from the basket. It looked like a man carved from wax. He held them near each other and Mabel watched the figure quickly slicken before a white drop fell to her chest.

“Ah!” she yelled, the burning heat soon dissipating as the wax cooled. More drops hit her and she writhed under the hot drippings, another heat growing deep within her.

They soon ended, the figure melted completely. Mabel panted as she felt Dipper wipe a towel over her, knocking off the partially solidified wax. He kissed her gently then gave a sheepish look.

“You okay?”

Mabel headbutted him, the only thing she could really do with how she was bound.

“Shut up and melt the rest of them,” she growled lustfully.


End file.
